1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printer and an information managing system.
2. Related Art
A printer performing a process of adding a secondary color to monochromic printing data, which is prepared by a POS application program operating in an OS of a host having a computer system, by the use of an OPOS operating in the same OS and outputting the resultant data to a receipt printer was suggested in the past (for example, see JP-A-2003-260819).
In general, it is required that a printer can manage information on errors of the printer. In this case, it is desirable to manage such information without changing a POS application program installed already.